Our love was like:
by Kiwi Loveberry
Summary: A messy story about Izaya and Shizuos love life


[Kodatas gang. Saburos van]

Erika giggled. "Dotachin! Is this you?" She said waving a photo. Walker took the photo to investigate. He also started to laugh loudly. Kadota stole back the photo. It was him and Shinra making funny expressions. He was about to stop Erika from looking at more embarrassing pictures but she'd found one that she was going on and on in sqeels about. "Oh, oooooh! Yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" she shouted in glee. "I totally knew it! Shizu-chan and Iza-Iza are lovers!" The fujoshi went on and on about how perfect they were. Kadota took the photo. Shizuo and Izaya kissing.

"They actually were lovers back at school..." he said with a frown. "They were both destructible and hurting the other. Many times they broke up and got together again. Yet they were really good for each other"

Erika seemed to go into some sort of euphoria mode and Walker didn't look like he believed him. Kadota showed them another photo. Shinra, him, Izaya and Shizuo. Shinra smiled like a starstruck idiot, it was the day that Shizuo and Shinra graduated. The four of them had had a big party for them. Izaya had started to cry when they said the goodbye to their friends. So had Shizuo. Back then he knew they'd never known that those two would get the worst of enemies ever.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

[Raijin academy. Past]

Izaya sat in front of Shinra once again. The raven cursed at the stinging pain in his wrist. The wrist that Shizuo broke. Shinra was bussy investigating it as Kodata entered the room. He sighed when he saw the ravens injure.

"How many times has it been?"

Izaya looked down at his shoes.

"five times this week... and It's only Wednesday" Shinra answered. Kodata sighed and knelt down before Izaya.

"Why can't you two just stay together?" he asked. The raven bit his bottom lip. Wanting to escape the question. "You're always going to get back togheter, then brake up and get back again. Why not just stay together?"

"Because Shizu-chan's a monster... and I hate him! This time I've had enough! We won't get back together this time!" Izaya shouted. Anger and pain was written all over his face. The calm facade was broken. Like every time they broke up. "Shizu-chan is so stupid..." now tears started to fall from the future informant. He hid his face by wrapping his arms around his knees then leaning the head down. Silent sobs filled the room. Shinra and Kadota exchanged serious looks.

"Izaya..." Kadota said softly. An arm snaking around the raven to make some sort of comfort. Izaya flung into his arms and cried. "What happen this time?" Kadota gently rocked the other in his arms.

"Shut up and just hug me!" Izaya demanded with a weak voice. The brunet nodded and placed his chin on top of the ravens head. They all sat quiet for a while. Then Shizuo forcefully opened the door and got inside. Kadota and Shinra frowned. Shinra was the first one to stand up and drag the blond out into the corridor.

"What happen?" Shinra said. He looked angry. Shizuo cursed.

"He irritated me... Now let me see him!" the brunett shook his head. "Why? He's my boyfriend!"

"You've hurt him, and I don't want you two to have another of these fights!"

Shizuo gave him a terrifying glare but turned on his heels and walked away. Shinra re;entered the room. Kadota still hugged Izaya. Shinra reached down to the raven. Sat a hand on his shoulder telling him he was there.

"What did Shizu-chan say?" Izaya said between his sobs. The brunette sat down besides Kadota.

"He wanted to see you. But I told him that you probably didn't want him to..." Shinra told. Izaya stood up from Kadotas arms.

"I'll go talk to him..."

"Will you be alright?"

Izaya nodded quietly then stalked out of the room. Soon he found the blond in one of the hallways. He skipped towards him. Shizuos eyes snapped in his direction as he sensed him.

"Shizu-chan..." Izayas expression was dark. Icy. "Pay back for this!" he pointed at his wrist. A sly grin spreading on his face as he saw the blond gasp. Izaya knew it hurt his boyfriend if he pointed out that he had hurt him. "You know it hurts" the brute flinched.

"I'm so sorry, lets break up... if I continue be with you you'll just end up even more hurt" Shizuo said. He looked scared and Izaya knew he cared for him. The blonds eyes said it all. Izaya furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't want to lose Shizuo after all. He tossed himself into the others arms. Crying even more.

"NO! Don't leave me! I swear I'll try to stop tease you!" He shouted in the others chest. Shizuos hands snaked around Izaya. Scooping him into a tight embrace.

"Okay flea, just one more time"

"Only one more time" Izaya repeated. He had now obtained his usual calm. His fear of loosing the blond had totally vanished. The raven snuggled closer to the other. They were addicted to each other. The other couldn't live without the other. Izayas lips locked Shizuos. "I can't guarantee that I can keep myself from teasing you Shizu-chan, but I'll try my best" he mumbled into the kiss. Shizuo nodded.

"Then I'll try my best to not get pissed"

"I love you Shizu-chan..."

"Love you too"

They hugged for a while. Til the school bell rang to be precise. Then they parted to their different classes.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

[Gang of Kadota. Saburos van]

"If only they could make up again! Like in the past" Erika said with a serious expression. Kadota nodded.

"Do you have a plan?"

Erika nodded her head. Then craned her neck and shouted: "Sabaro! Someone scratched your vaAAAN!". That made the brunette run towards them in anger murmuring: "That damn bastard! No one touches my van!"

"He ran towards Russian sushi!" Erika told him. Sabaro drove down the roads not even bothering stopping at red lights. People fled the way. They almost ran over Tom. Shizuo stopped the van before it could crush his boss. The van was destroyed. Sabaro only blinked. Then he shouted. Erika cursed. She got out from the van with wobly legs. Up to were Shizuo stood.

"Shizu-chan, can't you and Iza-Iza make up again?!" she asked. The blond looked at her like she was an UFO.

"Say what?"

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

[Roof top in Ikebukuro. Past]

"Look!" Shizuo opened his eyes. "Isn't it pretty?" Izaya beamed at him. They stood on a rooftop. His boyfriend danced around looking at the humans below them. The blond smirked.

"It's indead pretty"

/!/

[Shizuo Heiwajimas apartment. Past]

They kissed. Izaya felt happy. High. His legs were spread. Shizuo on top of him kissing every spot he could of the raven. Shizuos cock to the hilt inside of his ass. Izaya wrapped his arms around the blond.

"I love you, so damn much!"

"I love you too"

Rocking, scratching, humming, trusting. They were one. One true form. It made Izaya even more happy. Shivering in plesure he thought that he'd never want to stop. Never ever let go.

"Shizuo~"

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

[Russian Sushi]

"I don't know who told you about the flea and me. But Izaya and I are done" Shizuo said to Erika. The otaku sighed in disbelife.

"Dotachin said you were a great couple!" She mumbles slowly. The blond ruffles her hair through her hat.

"Don't say anything more about that"

She looked at him with wide eyes. Suddenly Saburo came up to them. He glared daggers at them both.

"Erika! Why didn't you just say that you needed to see Shizuo?! Now my van is broken! A wrack!" He pointed at the woman angered.

"You wouldn't drive me here if I asked you kindly!" Erika exclaimed. Saburos glare hardened. The woman glared back. "It's not my fault that you drove into Shizu-chan!" Sabaro didn't give a reply.

Shizuo on the other hand had started to think about the time he had with Izaya. When they'd been lovers. He couldn't honestly say he regretted it. He didn't. It was one of the best times yet. Back then he almost acted insane because of love. So did the flea.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

[Izayas apartment]

He smiled at his humans down there on the street. They looked so small down there. Like smal dots. He laughed to himself.

"How wonderful"

Namie coughed. She wanted attention aperently. He turned with a smirk. Greeting his far from willing assistant. She put some files on his table. "The files about Karmellion..." she said. Then she stalked out of the room. Not wanting to be with him even the slightest. He let out a small sigh. If only it had been like back then. Then he could go see Shizuo. Then the said monster wouldn't attack him. Another sigh. He missed those times. Those times when they lay naked in bed the whole day. Forgetting to get to school and nothing else mattered.

"Shizu-chan..." He muttered, longing. Suddenly his door were broken open. He quickly pulled out his switchblade in reflex. "Shizu-chan!" he exclaimed in surprise as he saw him. His worst foe and ex.

"Izaya... I'm sorry for that time, lets go out again" the blond said, not even looking at the raven.

"Yes you were an ass but it was my fault... sorry"

They peaked at each other carefully. Both knew that it would take some time to repare their relationship. A long time. And even longer to trust the other again.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

[Shinras place. Past]

Shinra placed the glass in front of them. Kadota once again held Izaya gently. Shinra sighed. "You really do love Shizuo don't you?" he asked. Not waiting for a reply he continued. "If you do love him you should give up on him. Not for him but for yourself"

"I don't care how much he hurts me" Izaya sniffled in Kadotas chest. "It's not my fault that Shizu-chan is such a jerk! I still love him!" he hiccuped.

"Izaya, when are you going to learn that he's not good for you?"

"Shinra... he fell asleep" Kadota said softly.

"Honestly, they shouldn't be together... I wish you and Izaya were lovers instead. Then there wouldn't be a problem. You two wouldn't hurt each other..." Shinra said with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, I wouldn't hurt him like this" he ruffled the ravens hair.

/!/

[Shizuos apartment. Past]

" I HATE YOU TOO!" Izaya screamed. His boyfriend threw a table at him. The raven dodged.

"IZAAAAYAAA! I HATE YOU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Shizuo growled. A switchblade hit his hand. He growled even louder.

"FINE THEN I'M LEAVING!" Izaya screamed, slammed the door shut behind him as he stomped out. Shizuos temper still made his vision foggy. He started to calm down. Weary slowly thought. Just as he calmed down he knew exactly what had happen. He cursed. Not again!

"Why am I so damn clumsy?"

His hands were shaking.

"Not again..."

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

[Izayas apartment]

"If I say I hate you, you know I don't right?" Shizuo slowly said. Izaya nodded.

"I'll never let you go again"

"just smile, you're ugly when you cry Izaya..."

"Damn you it's your fault that I've become emotional when it's about you" Izaya said, voice shaking slightly.


End file.
